There's been a slight mistake
by The Great El Dober
Summary: After "losing" Tenchi during an experiment, Washu calls on the girls' expert knowledge to aid her computer search for him. Of course things don't quite go to plan.


There

**There's been a slight mistake **

By The Great El Dober 

_(Not the mistake that is, the story) _

**"LOST!"** Ryoko screeched, "How the hell could you **lose** Tenchi?" 

"Well there's been a slight mistake," Washu replied calmly to the audience assembled in her lab, "I was running tests on Tenchi when **a certain someone** came in and interfered with my equipment." 

"Wow really?" Mihoshi asked, "Who was that?" 

**"THAT WAS YOU!"** Washu bellowed back at her. 

"Oh," Mihoshi said in a small, meek voice. 

"Miss Washu," Ayeka began, polite and serene as ever, "Just where is Tenchi then?" 

Washu took a deep breath to calm herself down before explaining. "He is lost in a parallel universe, this is just one of countless dimensions and he could be in any one of the others." 

"But you can find him can you not?" Ayeka asked hopefully. 

"Of course I can," Washu chirped proudly, "All we have to do is find him first." 

"What? Won't that take like forever?" Ryoko asked, "You said there was countless places he could be." 

"We aren't going to search for him ourselves," Washu said shaking her head in despair, "I have a machine to do that. All it needs is input. That's where you lot come in." 

"How?" Ryoko asked. 

"Give me information on Tenchi," Washu explained, "Data that I can input as variables to narrow the search down. 

"He has dark hair," Mihoshi quickly offered, trying to redeem herself. Besides, as a galaxy police detective observation was second nature to her. 

"I said narrow the search!" Washu stiffly reminded her, "Do you think Tenchi is the only person with dark hair in all of eternity? We need more specific data." 

"Ermm," Mihoshi thought, "he has short dark hair?" 

Washu let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I even bother?" 

"He was born in Japan," came the cheerful tones of Sasami's voice. 

"Thank you Sasami," relpied the grateful Washu, "That narrows it down to one country in the whole universe." 

"And he lives with a really cool pet!" Sasami continued while stroking Ryo-Ohki. 

"Not to mention an alcoholic woman who embarrasses him with her choice of clothes," Ayeka injected, "Or lack thereof." 

"Oh yeah," started a furious Ryoko, "well he also knows this really boring girl with no personality or social life and thinks she has some kind of 'special bond' just because they are loosely related to each other." 

"Well, his life is a misery because he lives with a brash, loud, violent girl with sadistic tendencies," Ayeka shot back. 

"That's strange, if this girl is so bad them why did he risk his life to save her once?" Ryoko asked with a smug expression on her face. 

"Well, you see . . . .it's errr . . . .emm . " Ayeka struggled to come up with a decent response. 

"Okay enough you two," Washu scolded them, "you can fight later, we still need more data." 

"Didn't his mother die when he was very young?" asked Mihoshi in a timid tone, not wanting to be shouted at again. 

"Wow, I'm impressed," Washu said with a shocked expression, "that was actually a decent suggestion." 

"And his father's methods of raising a child are, how can I put this politely," Ayeka said, "a bit questionable." 

"Questionable is an understatment," Ryoko agreed. 

"And he knows a really smart scientist woman . . ." Sasami said looking at Washu. She couldn't say 'the greatest scientific genius in the universe' as she didn't know if it was actually true or not but there was no denying that Washu was incredibly intelligent when it came to science.

. . . and she acts like she likes him, but only cause she wants to plug him into her god-forsaken machines, Ryoko added with a critical glare locked on her mother.

"Little Ryoko," Washu began, "that's not a very nice thing to say." 

"Whatever," the pirate responded, "Don't we have enough already?" 

"Yes, I think we do," Washu confirmed, "Let's bring him back!" 

Washu hit the activation button on her console to start her cross-dimensional search for the missing prince. There was an earth shaking tremor and a blinding light and when things settled back down a teenage boy was standing before them, only it wasn't Tenchi. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoko asked threateningly, annoyed that her Tenchi hadn't been returned to her yet. 

"I'm Shinji Ikari," the boy replied in a meek voice, "Are you angels?" 

"No but we have a demon if you're interested," Ayeka stated. 

"Right! That's it!" Ryoko screamed pouncing on the princess and pulling her into a viscous fight. 

"What is this place?" a very confused Shiniji asked. 

"Well you see," Washu began, "there's been a slight mistake." 

**The End **

The point of this was to show that Tenchi Masaki **is** Shinji Ikari. Their lives are so similar that it's almost scary. Read the whole thing again with Shinji in mind. If you haven't seen Evangelion then I'm sorry as this has probably been a waste of your time. 

Anyway I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Neon Genesis Evangelion.


End file.
